


The Common Tongue of You Loving Me

by AbstracttReality



Category: Mianite - Fandom, captainsparklez - Fandom
Genre: Diasparklez, M/M, Not really though, also its gay, i think, i wanted to write fluff so here we are, kinda coffee shop au?, so it can't get better than this, we go to a cafe two times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstracttReality/pseuds/AbstracttReality
Summary: Unforeseen circumstances bring Jordan Maron to the last place he'd expect to find himself. He leaves with someone on his arm, and another not far behind.
Relationships: dianite/captainsparklez
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	1. We Should Quit

Jordan Maron blinked at the front of his door. His throat burnt with words he screamed and his ears echoed from the slamming of his front door. She hadn’t taken much with her when she left, just a handful of clothes and the hand of the boy she had been trying so hard to keep a secret. Jordan had asked her if she wanted anything else, or if she needed anything else, but she had only spat in his face and stormed out the door. He cursed himself for still trying to be kind to her after what she had done. It was ingrained in him, and he hated it.

Too many emotions were coursing through his head. He wasn’t even supposed to be home until tomorrow night. Work often took him on trips across the country, but none had ever sent him home early as this one had. Jordan collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling for so long that he lost track of time.

By the time he picked up his phone to check the time, an hour had passed. He rolled off the couch with a groan and told himself he should go to bed. It was past eleven, and he wanted to head to the gym to blow off some steam the next morning. Instead of listening to the reasonable part of his mind, Jordan grabbed one of his old, red jackets and his keys and left his apartment behind without a second thought. 

Surprisingly, the streets of Los Angeles were almost empty. In all of the time Jordan had lived in the city, he had never seen it this quiet on a late October night. His feet took him through the lonely streets, and eventually he ended up in front of a door he didn’t think he would ever see again. He hadn’t visited the small bar in months, and hadn’t been planning on returning, but fate clearly had different plans for him.

Jordan turned the cold knob of the door gently, bracing himself for whatever he might see on the other side. To his delight, the bar was mostly empty aside from a few groups of friends and an occasional straggler. It was much quieter than the last time he had been there. A large banner hung over the counter, sagging down in the middle and almost brushing against the top of the bartender’s head. It read: KAREOKE NIGHT. Jordan scoffed at the spelling of the word karaoke and found himself a stool at the bar.

Everything was relatively quiet for the next little while, until a girl with dyed hair and an obnoxiously bright smile took her place beside him and ordered a drink. Jordan wanted to vomit at the happiness in her voice. He wasn’t in the mood for it. He kept his eyes on the rim of his glass and tried to keep his mouth shut as the girl started talking to him. After a few minutes, it was glaringly obvious that the girl couldn’t pick up on a hint, or she wasn’t going to stop pestering him until he spoke. So, he relented.

“You’re quiet,” The purple haired girl observed. 

“You’re loud,” Jordan shot back. She huffed a laugh and shrugged.

“I get that a lot,” She told him. Jordan took a sip of his drink and cocked his head towards the girl.  
“I’m Jordan,” He wasn’t sure why he introduced himself, but something about the girl was magnetic. She smiled at him widely.

“Ianite,” She responded. “I saw tonight was karaoke night,” She inclined her head towards the sign above them. “and I thought maybe I could draw some attention to myself. I wouldn’t mind making a few coins.”

“Have you gone up?” 

“Nah,” Ianite shrugged. “No one’s really been around. It’s not fun performing when no one’s here to listen to you.”

Jordan laughed into his drink and told her she should play a song or two. The stage was empty, and according to Ianite, it had been for most of the night. Aside from a sappy drunk who read a poem or two and a girl with her ukulele, no one had performed. 

“You should do it,” He urged her. “I’d rather play in front of a few people than no one at all.” Ianite thought about it for a moment, then agreed and left him at the bar to retrieve her guitar. For a split second Jordan considered slipping out of the bar and leaving the girl by herself. But for whatever reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Perhaps it was her smile, or the way she soothed his emotions without prying too much, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her presence. In fact, when she found her way to the stage, Jordan was surprised to find himself smiling back at her as she waved to him.

She settled herself with her guitar, and introduced herself through a microphone that had been turned off because no one was using it. Once that was remedied, Ianite fiddled with her tuning pegs and cleared her throat. The sound that left her lips was definitely not what he expected to hear. It was graceful and honeyd, a soft sound that threatened to lull Jordan to sleep.

“Tell me that you turned down the man who asked for your hand because you’re waiting for me.” Ianite took in a deep breath and continued the verse in her soft voice. Jordan recognized the song almost instantly, and tried not to think too much about it. It reminded him too much of her. But, if he was being honest with himself, he was going to feel that way for a while and there was nothing he could do to change that. 

He listened to her finish the song while downing the rest of his drink, and tried very hard not to cry. While focusing on that, he forgot to listen to Ianite, and spent the next ten minutes or so staring intensely at the wood countertops of the bar. Ianite returned with a frown on her face and concern creasing her brow.

“Hey,” She took her place next to him as she had the first time and stared at him curiously. “Do you wanna talk about something?” She asked. Jordan was very grateful she didn’t press him. He shook his head gently.

“You sounded nice,” He told her. “I’m sorry I missed the last few songs.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal.” She shrugged and waved him off casually. “Do you want me to leave? I can. I’m staying just around the corner, so it wouldn’t bother me to walk back.”

“No, that’s dumb,” Jordan shook his head. “If anything, I should be the one leaving. I’m too emotional to be seen in public. I just...I don’t really wanna go back home.”

“That’s fine,” Ianite shrugged. “I know how that feels. That’s why I came here. My brother is supposed to be coming down soon, hopefully in the next month or two, to close on a house for the two of us to live in. We’re over the rest of our family.”

“Where are you staying in the meantime?” Jordan asked. Ianite shrugged casually and swirled her drink.

“Wherever I can find a room,” She admitted. “It’s expensive out here, and I don’t have much on me.” 

Jordan shook his head in disbelief and sighed at ianite. If she was planning on living in cheap hotels for the next month and a half she was going to get herself killed.

“That’s not right,” He told her. She agreed with him quietly and took a drink. “You can stay with me for a while, if you want. I know you just met me, and stranger danger, but you can’t spend all your money on hotel rooms. Save it for something important.”

Ianite twisted her head towards him and inspected him carefully. She seemed to know something about him that he didn’t and that unnerved him.

“You seriously don’t mind?” She asked. Jordan shook his head and choked on his next sentence.

“I have an extra room now, anyways. It hasn’t been cleared out yet, but it’s there.”

Ianite’s mouth fell into a round shape as the pieces clicked together in her head. She nodded gently, and pursed her lips.

“As long as you’re okay with it, I would love to not be paying for a hotel every night. I do have one question for you, though.” Ianite tapped her fingers on the counter thoughtfully.

“What’s that?” Jordan asked. 

“Can I use your phone to text my brother? My phone died a while ago and I can tell he’s going to be worried sick about me.”

Jordan pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it before handing it to her. She thanked him happily and spent a few minutes tapping away the thing before frowning and handing it back to Jordan.

“Thank you,” She said to him. “Now, since I can tell you’re tired, we should get you home.” Jordan’s shoulders caved in slightly. He wanted nothing more than to be in his bed.   
“Alright,” He nodded. “We’ll get your things and head home.” Ianite stood and told him that everything she had brought with her was in a suitcase in the back with her guitar. He waited for her to grab it, and then they started in the direction of Jordan’s apartment.

“How can you be sure I’m not out to hurt you?” Jordan asked her as they walked. Ianite yawned and looked at him thoughtfully.

“Just a hunch,” She shrugged. “And my hunches are normally correct. Like how I can tell that-” Ianite frowned at Jordan and made a sound of discomfort. “Nevermind.”

“What?” Jordan asked curiously. “Now I want to know.”

“Nah,” Ianite shook her head vigorously. “You’ll figure it out eventually.”

Jordan’s brow wrinkled as he considered what her words could have meant. A million things crossed his mind, but he was sure he hadn’t told her that much about his life. Jordan tried to shove the thoughts aside and cleared his throat. Ianite brought him back to reality when she accidentally smacked his arm while telling a story. Jordan shook his head softly and chuckled while Ianite apologized to him a million times over. 

“It’s fine, I swear.” Jordan promised her. Ianite visibly deflated, and Jordan tucked his hands back into the pockets of his sweater, content to listen as Ianite kept telling her story.


	2. Came in From the Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan meets Dianite, and everyone gets to know each other!

“Your brother texted you back, I think.” Jordan pulled his phone from his pocket as he shut the door to his apartment behind him. The clock read 1:17. He frowned at the numbers, then at the unknown number that had texted him. Holding the phone out to Ianite, he flipped on the lights of his living room and told her that her room was at the end of the hall on the left. Directly opposite of his.

“Yeah, it was him alright.” Ianite told Jordan. He spun around at the uncertainty in her voice.

“What?” Jordan asked. Even though it was his phone, he wasn’t planning on looking at the messages the two siblings exchanged. They had nothing to do with him, and he didn't need to pry.

“Nothing,” Ianite shrugged. She did that a lot, Jordan noticed. “He wasn’t supposed to come down to Los Angeles until next month, like I told you. He said he found a house, though, and that he’s coming down in a few days to close on it. He said he’ll pick me up on his way into town so that I don’t bother you.”

“That’s a good thing though, isn’t it?” Jordan asked. If he had had any siblings, he would want to spend as much time with them as he could, unless they made him insane, which it seemed like Ianite’s siblings maybe did. 

“Yes, but I was hoping to have a little more time to myself before he arrived. Don’t get me wrong, he’s my favorite of my two brothers, but sometimes being the youngest is…” Ianite sighed, struggling for words. “Difficult, to put it lightly. I’m sure you know how that goes.”

“I’m an only child, actually,” Jordan told Ianite, taking her suitcase and wheeling it down the hall for her. 

“Oh,” She clicked her tongue. “Having more than one sibling is sometimes difficult. I only have two brothers, so it isn’t that bad, but my parents play favorites, and Dianite and I are anything but that.”

“Dianite is the one coming into town?” Jordan asked. 

“Yes,” Ianite stretched and lifted her arms above her head before giving Jordan an odd look. “I think you would like him very much. He’s a bit like you-too kind to everyone, even if they don’t deserve it. He hasn’t gone out in a while, and I think you’d hit it off.” Jordan could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“I’m not-I don’t date guys,” Jordan stumbled over his words, scratching his head awkwardly.

“Oh! I’m sorry, that isn’t what I meant! I only meant that he doesn’t have many friends, and he hardly sees them anymore. It isn’t healthy, really. Anyways, my parents appointed our oldest brother, Mianite, as the CEO of our family company. Kikoku Steel Industries, I’m sure you’ve heard of it. They give all of their attention to him, and they always have. Dianite kind of raised me, so we’re super close.”

“That’s awful,” Jordan couldn’t imagine living in a world where his parents didn’t love him enough to pay attention to him. 

“Yeah, it is. I won’t deny it, but I’m glad I have Dianite. Who knows where I’d be without him.” Ianite rubbed her arms together and took in her surroundings for the first time. “You have a nice place, Jordan.”

“It’s nothing special, but it’s home. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He told her. It was the truth, too. He couldn’t imagine leaving Los Angeles. No matter how much he hated the city at times, it was still one of his favorite places to be. 

Ianite yawned again, and Jordan reminded her that her room was at the end of the hall. She nodded carefully and took her guitar to her room, clicking the door shut with a soft "goodnight". Jordan tucked his phone back into his pocket and made his way to his own room, ready to collapse and sleep for a longer amount of time than he should. As if the flight home hadn't been tiring enough, he had to come home to a cheater, something he had always dreaded.

Jordan pulled his sheets over his shoulders and wrapped them around himself tightly, trapping the heat in around him. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that sleep would claim him quickly. 

When he woke the next morning, Ianite was gone. She had left a note on his counter that said she had business to attend to, and that she wouldn't be back until later in the day. Jordan ignored the creeping suspicion that rose in him and curled up on the couch. He didn't feel like doing _anything_ , though he knew he should. It felt like a huge weight was resting on his chest and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move it.

Jordan distantly remembered that he had wanted to go to the gym, but instead grabbed the tv remote and a blanket and mindlessly began flipping through channels. His phone chimed a few times, but he didn't bother to look at it. 

Around midday, Jordan got up to make himself eat something, and snagged his phone off the coffee table out of habit. He had three unread messages from Emma, and one from an unknown number. _Probably Dianite_ , Jordan thought. He frowned at his phone, clearing Emma's name from the screen. 

That wasn't good enough for him, so he deleted her contact and message thread and told himself he wouldn't bother thinking about her again. He spent a few hours scrolling through his social media pages, ignoring texts from his co-workers, and waiting for Ianite to get back. Oddly enough, Jordan was pretty sure she was the only good thing that came out of his day. She was kind and pretty, and seemed to want what was best for him. He had never really had a friend like that before. 

As the sun began to set, a soft knock sounded on his door, followed by a gentle wiggle of the door handle. 

"Jordan?" Ianite's voice pierced the heavy air and Jordan had never been so grateful for the small girl with the purple hair. She shut the door behind her and clicked her tongue when she found Jordan laying on the couch. He didn't even look at her. He knew it was rude, he knew he should say something, but he couldn't. 

Ianite took a seat on the cushion next to him and watched him for a moment. Eventually she opened her arms and gathered Jordan in a bundle of blankets. He hated that he was so vulnerable, that he couldn't say anything. As bad as he felt, he was glad Ianite knew he wasn't doing well. It wasn't hard to tell, really. 

Jordan buried his head in her shoulder and cried lightly while she patted his back. Neither of them said anything for a long while, until Ianite told him that he should eat something and take a shower. 

"It'll make you feel better," She said into his hair. Jordan nodded absently and removed himself from her warmth. He wrapped his arms around his torso firmly and made his way to his room to shower. He'd have to eat when he made his way back to the living room, he supposed. 

Too soon, Ianite's voice echoed distantly through Jordan's bathroom. She told him to get out of the shower and put some pajamas on, and that she had made him something to eat. He did as he was told. He didn't think he had enough strength to think for himself, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

Jordan made his way through the hall once more and collapsed on the couch again. Ianite met him with a plate of pancakes and slices of fruit.

"My brother used to make this for me when I was sad." She told him. "It's nothing special, but it's nice to know that someone cares about you enough to want you to feel better." Jordan nodded absently and picked at the food for a handful of minutes before deciding to try a bite. The rest of the plate followed quickly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. 

"Do you need anything else?" Ianite asked him, taking the plate from his hands gently. Jordan shook his head.

"No," He said quietly. "I just want to sleep." Ianite looked out a window at the setting sun and tried not to frown.

"Alright, then let's get you to bed." 

Jordan had never felt more like a burden. He should have called his mother, he thought. She would have been there for him. But he had Ianite, and that wasn't so bad either, he realized. 

He woke to the distant sound of birds chirping through the window. Already feeling better than the day before, Jordan made his way to the kitchen to find himself something to eat. He wasn't surprised to see Ianite already there, reading a book at the table. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked by way of greeting. Ianite dropped her book and turned to face him with extreme swiftness. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had been waiting for him to come out of his room and speak to her as a normal human would. 

"No," She shook her head. "I went out and got something earlier. Are you feeling better?"

"A bit," He shrugged. "Thank you." Ianite shook off the remark and went to turn back to her book. "You can eat what I have here. The whole point of you staying here was that you didn't waste your money on things you don't need to. I have plenty of food."

Ianite thanked him again for letting her stay and asked if she could prepare lunch for him and Dianite, who was supposed to arrive before two. Jordan gave her free reign over the kitchen and checked the clock on his phone. 11:39. Ianite's brother was under two hours away, and Jordan was still in his pajamas. 

“Hey,” Jordan pulled Ianite’s attention from her book once more. For the last time, he promised himself. “Thank you.” Ianite’s gaze softened. She lifted her shoulder in a half-shrug and gave him a lopsided smile. She knew what he meant.

“It was the least I could do,” Ianite told him softly. “You deserve to be happy.”

The words hit him like a fist to the chest. Jordan retreated to his room to change, realizing that he hadn’t eaten. He pushed his hunger aside and brushed his teeth. They’d be eating lunch soon enough. He blew a puff of air out his nose as he realized how crazy the last few days of life had been. He should still be tired from his flight, he should feel content and secure, not numb and unsure of where he’d be at the end of the day. As he slipped his shirt over his head, Jordan made a mental note to call his mom. She’d know what to do.

He grabbed his laptop and made his way back to the living room, deciding that he should try to get some work done, even though he was off until Monday. Ianite didn’t spare him a glance as he walked back into the room, and stayed quiet until 12:30 on the dot to ask Jordan where he kept his pans.

“Let me help you,” Jordan insisted. “I know where everything is.”

“But do you know how to make my mother’s waffles? No,” Ianite wagged a spatula at him with too much enthusiasm. “If I need anything I'll tell you.”

“How long does it take you to make waffles? Isn’t Dianite coming at two? That’s still a little ways off.” Jordan twisted back around on the couch, refocusing himself on his work.

“I said _before_ two. His appointment with his realtor is at 2:30.”

“So, he’ll be leaving before two?” Jordan asked. He was starting to get confused. 

“Probably at two, actually. The house is about twenty minutes from here, accounting for traffic, which, there isn’t a lot of around here. I’m surprised.”

“It’s normally worse.” Jordan cringed as a loud _crash_ sounded from his kitchen. 

“I’m okay!” Ianite chirped. “Everyone’s fine in here.”

For some reason, it was comforting to know that Ianite and her brother wouldn’t be too far from him. He could probably walk to their house in less time than it’d take to drive there, but that was the case for most places in L.A. That was exactly why Jordan had sold his car a few years ago. His girlfriend had had one anyways, so if he ever needed to drive, he had a car. But now, he had nothing. He felt his cheeks go hot. He wouldn’t cry about it, not when Ianite could see him.

Jordan stuffed his headphones in his ears and tried to focus on his work. He was supposed to submit a few new tracks to his manager by next Wednesday, and he hadn’t even finished the second one yet. He occasionally popped a headphone out to ask Ianite if she needed anything, but the answer was always the same.

“Nope, I’ve got it! Thanks, though.”

With every passing minute, Jordan grew restless. He wasn't sure why he was nervous but he didn't like it. He couldn't focus on anything. A few minutes after one, a firm knock echoed through the room. Ianite dropped everything she was doing and nearly sprinted for the door, flinging it open with inhumane amounts of energy. 

"Dia! I missed you!" Ianite flung her arms around her brother's neck. Jordan watched the two siblings exchange greetings from the couch, then realized it would be rude to not introduce himself. He stood awkwardly, trying to get a good look at Dianite. He looked nothing like his sister. Ianite was all smiles and fair skin, and Dianite seemed to be the opposite.

His skin was tanned and his face dotted with freckles. Much to Jordan’s surprise, he had a warm smile and an even warmer laugh, and the deep brown of his eyes reminded Jordan of a time he couldn't remember. A pair of expensive looking aviators sat atop his curly, black hair, the perfect accent to the deep red of his jacket. It was almost identical to the one Jordan owned, aside from the white stripes down the sleeves. The thing that stood out to him the most, though, was that Dianite was over six feet tall. Jordan was not. He was only 5'6. 

It took Ianite a minute to remember that Jordan was there, but when she did, she introduced him speedily. Jordan gave a brief greeting and fell back into silence, content to watch the siblings interact. Ianite spent most of the time talking, but Dianite didn't seem to mind. In fact, at one point he playfully rolled his eyes at Jordan as if to say "She talks too much." and grinned at him like they'd been friends for years. Ianite elbowed her brother in the ribs. Jordan found himself unable to smile back. 

Ianite eventually tugged both of them into the kitchen and made them take too many waffles. 

"I can't finish these," Dianite protested. 

"Yes you can, and you will." Ianite nodded at him firmly and turned back towards the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone at the table. 

"Thank you for being so kind to her," Dianite said to Jordan through his eyelashes. Jordan felt his stomach knot. He even had better eyelashes than Jordan did. That didn't seem fair. 

"It's the least I could do,” He deflected Dianite’s comment and pushed his waffle around with his fork. When Jordan looked up, Dianite was staring at him with a strange expression on his face. Jordan opened his mouth to say something but Ianite started shouting from the kitchen.

“Dia, can I come with you to see the house today?” She asked. Dianite shrugged nonchalantly and took another bite of his waffles. Jordan lifted his fork to his mouth and let out a muffled harrumph sound.

“what was _that_?” Ianite asked. “Are they as awful as you thought they’d be?”

“No,” Jordan stammered. “I just haven’t had waffles this good in a while.” Dianite chuckled lightly and pulled his phone out of his pocket, frowning at the screen. 

“Who is it?” Ianite asked from behind Jordan.

“My realtor,” Dianite said suspiciously, and answered the phone.

“Oh, boy,” Ianite sighed and grabbed a plate for herself, sitting at the head of the table. Dianite traded places with her, leaning against the counter with his phone pressed against his ear. He said a few things into his phone, and Jordan tried not to listen in on his conversation. He just buried his head in his waffles and kept quiet. Ianite nudged Jordan with her foot at one point, and gave him a quizzical look.

“What?” Jordan asked. 

“What do you mean, ‘what’?” Ianite hissed at him through clenched teeth. “You don’t have to be here.” She told him. 

“It’s my house,” Jordan knew what she meant. Ianite rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond, but Dianite cut her off.

“My realtor said they had to move the appointment up to 1:45,” He sighed, taking his place at the table again. Ianite nodded absently and shot a dirty look at Jordan. Dianite glanced between the two, confused. “And he said he wants to talk to me before-hand. I don’t imagine it will be good news, but it is what it is.” Dianite shrugged. 

“Alright, let me clean up first, and then we can go.” Ianite told her brother, standing from the table.

“What? No, sit down and eat, Ianite. I’ll clean up.” Jordan twisted around to face her and made sure Dianite couldn’t see him before he made a face at Ianite. She smirked at him and sat down in mock defeat. 

“Let’s just go now,” Dianite looked at his watch and frowned. “We’re going to be late even if we leave at this very moment.” Ianite hummed and dropped her fork.

“But, food.” Ianite protested lightly. Dianite pushed his chair in and put his dishes on the counter before sighing heavily.

“Fine,” Dianite said. Ianite cackled at his agreement to her unspoken request. “but if you leave a single crumb in my car, you’re paying for it to be detailed. It’s about time.”

“Mmm, no, I don’t think so.” Ianite told him. “Next oil change.” She offered. Dianite gave her a sour look, which she returned with a cheery smile. 

“Get it waxed.” He insisted. “Final offer.”

“You’re acting like I’m _going_ to drop something in your car.” Ianite huffed.

“Last time you-”

“I was _eighteen_ ,” Ianite glared at her brother. 

“That was only five years ago,” Dianite laughed. Ianite stuck her tongue out at her brother and asked Jordan if it was okay with him if she took his plate in the car. Jordan shrugged and told her he didn’t have a problem with it, as long as she didn’t leave crumbs in Dianite’s car. Ianite glared at him.

“Hurry up, you good for nothing loaf of bread,” Ianite groaned loudly and snatched the plate, along with Dianite’s keys. “We have places to be.” She left the door to Jordan’s apartment wide open so that they could hear her stomping down the stairs.

“Loaf of bread?” Dianite chuckled. “That’s a new one.” He grinned at Jordan as he shut the door behind him, and this time, Jordan smiled back.

“Hey Mom,” Jordan said into his phone, pressing his cheek to his shoulder. He shifted a bag of groceries from one hand to the other to open the door to his apartment. “Sorry I missed your call. I had some...friends over and I didn’t have my phone on me. Thanks for calling though. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, so call me back when you can, I guess. Love you.”

Jordan hung up the phone with his free hand and kicked his door shut. Ianite and Dianite had already been gone for three hours, which seemed a little too long for a meeting with a realtor. Jordan didn’t have any experience with buying houses, though, so he didn’t know. In the time since they had left, Jordan had finished his second track and started the third, and gone to the grocery store. 

Ianite had used over half a carton of eggs for the waffles, and he wasn’t prepared to ask why, or how she had used that many eggs for the amount of waffles she had made. 

He hadn't stopped to think about anything, so for the last little while he had been emotionless and free. Jordan felt guilty for thinking that he liked it that way. He set his bags of groceries on the counter and started unpacking them all. His hands grasped a carton of eggs at the exact moment a knock sounded on his door. He set the eggs down, and his phone started ringing. 

“Of course,” He grumbled, pulling his phone from his pocket. He answered it instantly and opened the door.

“Mom?” Jordan meant to say “Hey, mom,” but had been surprised to see a solemn looking Dianite and an angry Ianite storm into his apartment, so he had combined ‘what happened?’ and ‘hey, mom’. It could have been worse, he thought.

“Hi honey, I got your voicemail. Is everything alright? I got a call from Emma-”

“Mom,” Jordan cut her off and shut the door, staring helplessly at Ianite as she threw herself on the couch. He gave Dianite a quizzical look. 

“What? Why are you so quiet? What am I missing?” Jordan’s mom asked. Jordan sighed into his phone as Dianite shook his head as if to say “Don’t ask.” 

“I have to call you back.” Jordan’s mom made a sound of annoyance and asked if Jordan _actually_ needed to talk to him. “Yes, mom, I do. It’s just not a good time.” Without giving her room to protest, Jordan hung up the phone and waited for an explanation. When none came, he asked,

“Well?” 

Ianite’s response was to shove her head into the couch cushions and groan loudly. Dianite didn’t spare her a glance as he leaned against the back of the couch.

“There was a problem with my paperwork, I guess. It didn’t go through properly. Someone at the office messed it up or something of the sort.”

“So, you can’t close?” Jordan asked. Ianite pulled her head out of the couch and pushed her mangled hair behind her ears.

“Well, he would have been able to, but since the paperwork didn’t go through properly a few more people put up offers to buy, and they put down a higher down payment.” Ianite grumbled. 

“I don’t understand why you’re upset about this,” Dianite said to her. 

“I don’t understand why you’re _not_ upset about this. You’re homeless now!”

“If worse comes to worst, I’ll ask father to take care of it for me.” Dianite shrugged. A look of condemnation crossed Ianite’s face briefly, but she said nothing. 

“How long do you think it will take before you hear anything about it?” Jordan asked. Dianite’s eyes shot to him.

“My realtor said no more than five days. Which means I’ll know by the end of Friday.”

“That’s not too bad,” Jordan shrugged, trying to be helpful. Ianite shot him a nasty look, and he shut his mouth.

“It could be a lot worse,” Dianite said.

“It could be a lot better,” Ianite grumbled. Dianite took in a sharp breath and twisted around to face his sister with a frown plastered on his face. 

“You can stay here,” Jordan shot out before Dianite could say anything. “Both of you.” He cursed himself internally. He really didn’t want either of them to stay for much longer. He wanted to be by himself and wallow in his emotions, however stupid and depressing it might seem. Dianite’s eyes lit in surprise.

“You can’t be serious,” Dianite said. 

“No,” Jordan responded, then scolded himself for not putting his thoughts together properly. “No, as in, I really don’t mind. If it’s just for a few days, I don’t mind at all.” 

Ianite’s shoulders folded inward and she put her face in her hands, sighing in relief. Dianite glanced at her, concern flitting across his face.

“Did you think I would just kick you out?” Jordan asked. Neither of them responded. “That’s fair, I guess.” He laughed softly. “I know we just met, but as long as you’re not a nuisance you can stay for as long as you need to. There’s food in the fridge, make yourself at home.”

“Thank you,” Dianite’s face went soft before he turned back to Jordan and smiled graciously. Jordan shrugged awkwardly in response and mumbled something about calling his mom before retreating to his room and clicking the door shut softly.

“Jordan, what’s going on with you?” His mom picked up after the second ring. Jordan sighed and threw himself on his bed. It took him quite a while to recount the last two days of his life, and when he finished, he sighed and wiped a stray tear from his eye.

“Oh, honey,” His mom whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, mom.” Jordan whispered back.

“I know, I know. You didn’t deserve that. I think the best thing you can do is take a day or two off of work and relax. Maybe spend time with a friend, or go on a little vacation.”

“I don’t have anyone in California,” Jordan put a hand over his eyes and sighed. “Tom’s not coming to L.A. until February.”

“Well, hon,” Jordan’s mom clicked her tongue. “Just make sure you understand that it wasn’t your fault, and that you still need to take care of yourself.”

“What if it was my fault?” Jordan asked. “What if I did something wrong, or said something to her that made her realize that she didn’t want to be with me anymore?” Jordan’s mom sighed.

“Love, if she cheated on you because she was offended by something you said, then she wasn’t right for you. That isn’t how relationships are supposed to work. If your father says something to me that I don’t agree with, or don’t like, I’m not going to divorce him because I don’t love him anymore. We all come from different backgrounds, and we’re all a little different.” Jordan’s mom said reassuringly. “One day, you’re going to fall in love with someone that would do anything for you, even if you say something that upsets them.”

“That’s cheesy, mom.” Jordan chuckled.

“It’s the truth! You’ll see, Jordy, and then you’ll come back to me and tell me I was right.”

“When’s the last time you called me ‘Jordy’, mom? I’m not a kid anymore.” Jordan had never been fond of the nickname, and he still hated when his mother used it.

“Oh, hush. That’s not the point. Are your friends still over?”

Jordan’s mouth fell open. _Crap._ He had completely lost track of time. He cursed himself for being so stupid.

“Yea,” He said slowly.

“Then go spend some time with them, _Jordy_. Go be happy. If you need anything, call me.” Jordan’s mom laughed through the phone. He smiled softly.

“Thanks, mom. I love you.” 

“Of course, honey. I love you too. Have a good night.”

Jordan hung up the phone and checked the time. It was well after six, and he was starting to get hungry. He wiped his eyes and flung the door open, listening to see if either of the siblings were still holed up in his apartment. He heard distant rustling, and that was all the confirmation he needed.

“Alright!” Jordan shouted from the end of the hall. “We’re getting takeout for dinner. Any preferences?” Ianite shrugged at him and went back to her book. _Very helpful,_ Jordan thought. Dianite sucked on his cheek for a moment.

“Nah,” He said eventually, shrugging awkwardly. His arms were sprawled out on either side of the back of the couch, and he had his legs tucked underneath him in a criss-cross fashion. “Get whatever you want. We’ll eat anything.” Ianite hummed in agreement.

“Chinese it is, then.” Jordan pulled his phone out again and dialed the number for the local take out place. He had it committed to memory, which was sad, really. “What does everyone want?” Ianite and Dianite shrugged simultaneously. Dianite laughed. 

“Just get whatever,” He said lightheartedly. Jordan looked at him skeptically. He didn’t know how Dianite could still be so cheery and happy after a long day. 

“You’re both awful,” Jordan declared, then leaned into his phone to order. 

In the end, Jordan got one of everything he thought sounded good, and Ianite occasionally asked for an extra container of something, which earned her a few scowls from Jordan and a smack in the face with a pillow from her brother. The takeout place was just around the corner, but they knew Jordan well enough that they sent someone from their kitchen to hand deliver his food every time he ordered. He tried not to take advantage of it.

Once the food arrived, they all sat together on the couch, and Jordan unboxed the many containers of food from their bags. He grabbed a few forks and plates and they all ate together like they had been friends for years. 

“Hey, Ianite?” Jordan asked around a mouthful of chow mein. “Where’s my plate?” Ianite glared at him.

“In my brother’s car,” She growled. Jordan looked to Dianite and raised his eyebrows. Dianite nodded in confirmation.

“She doesn’t get the honor of waxing it, much to my disappointment.” Dianite joked. Ianite shot back at him with a quick remark about how awful he was and Jordan burst out laughing. He had never had siblings before, so their dynamic was new to him. The smile on Dianite’s face widened, and Ianite’s eyes twinkled. As he lifted his fork to his mouth, he realized he wouldn’t mind keeping them around for a while. He liked them, a lot more than he’d like to admit. 

Maybe it was Dianite’s smile, or Ianite’s laugh, or the way that they both treated him like he belonged with them, but whatever it was, he loved it. He didn’t ever want to let them go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter is very long. I actually had to split it in half because it's way too long to be One Chapter.


	3. The Drums That Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan starts to develop a crush on Dianite but he's too oblivious to notice that he *likes* him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for leaving comments & kudos on my work it honestly make my day and I really love seeing the positive things you have to say to me! I love you all gjjggjgkfkjgk

Jordan’s eyes shot open. It was two in the morning, and he was wide awake. He turned onto his side, burying his head under his pillow. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a dim light filtering in underneath his door. Unless Dianite had turned a light on after they had gone to bed, Jordan was sure he had turned all the lights off. 

It never really bothered him if he left a light on, he had gotten used to it after a few months of living with Emma. Jordan blew a heavy breath out his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. For whatever reason, tonight, the light bothered him.

Now that he thought about it, he was quite thirsty. The water from his bathroom faucet tasted horrible, so there was no way he could drink it. Jordan rolled out of bed and rubbed at his eyes. He just wanted a glass of water, that was all.

Jordan cracked the door open and peered down the hall. His eyes widened at the light that flooded his vision. Dianite had turned the light on, then.

“I just want a glass of water,” Jordan told himself. He shut his door behind him quietly and padded down the hall. Jordan heard a soft sniff and a guitar string pluck, and debated turning around. He was already out of his room, though, what difference did it make. He was just going for a glass of water, that was it. A single glass of water. 

“Oh,” Dianite wiped furiously at his eyes as Jordan came around the corner. “Sorry, I thought you were sleeping.” He slumped over his sisters guitar in his lap and pulled the sleeves his 

“I just needed some water,” Jordan squeaked, rubbing the back of his head and swiftly walking into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” Dianite said again. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I have a hard time sleeping.” He shrugged awkwardly and pushed a curl behind his ear.

“You didn’t wake me,” Jordan pulled a glass off a shelf and filled it up in the sink. He wrinkled his nose at the realization that he was using a sink faucet that probably didn’t taste much better than the water in his bathroom. “I just needed water.” He said again, peering over the rim of his glass to glance at Dianite. 

“Everything good?” Jordan asked. Dianite shrugged, and fixed his gaze on the ground.

“I get like this sometimes, it’s nothing to worry about.” Dianite said quietly. “I bottle up my emotions, and they overflow sometimes.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jordan finished his glass and set it on the table.

“Not really,” Dianite shrugged again and sniffed. “You don’t have to stay out here.” Jordan filled his glass up again.

“I won’t end up going back to sleep for a while,” Jordan admitted. “I’ve got too much to think about.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Dianite mocked, giving him a half-smile. Jordan couldn’t help but chuckle.

“My girlfriend cheated on me,” Jordan told him. It felt weird to say, like if he didn’t mention it it wasn’t real. Any trace of humor disappeared from Dianite’s face. A series of emotions crossed his face.

“I’m sorry,” Dianite told him, and it sounded genuine. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Jordan said quietly. “I probably deserved it.” He hadn’t meant to say the last part aloud, but it slipped from his lips. 

“No, you didn’t,” Dianite said instantly. “No one deserves that.”

“I feel like I should talk to her, at least. It’s weird not having her around.” Jordan flinched. Talking to Dianite was too easy, and he hated that he could openly admit his emotions to someone he hardly knew.

“If you think it’s a good idea, then maybe.” Dianite told him. 

“You don’t think I should.” It wasn’t a question. Dianite made a face. 

“She doesn’t deserve your time. If she’s gone, she’s gone. It’ll be better for you to forget about her and keep living your life. I know too much about being cheated on.”

“It’s happened to you before?” Jordan’s eyebrows rose. He pursed his lips and grabbed his favorite mug and a packet of cocoa mix from a cabinet. 

“More than once, I’m afraid.” Dianite sighed. “It’s...difficult for me to keep a relationship. I just have bad luck, I suppose.”

“How do you deal with it, though? You seem so happy.” Jordan pulled the mug of hot water out of the microwave and dumped the cocoa packet into it.

“I’m not,” Dianite laughed, and set his sister’s guitar next to him on the couch. He pulled his blanket over his shoulders and rested his head against the back of the couch. 

“Whipped cream?” Jordan asked. Dianite picked up his head and gave Jordan a confused look. He held up the mug. “For your cocoa.”

“No, thank you.” Dianite exhaled softly and smiled tiredly. Jordan handed Dianite the mug, and retreated to the safety of his kitchen. He took a sip of the cocoa and yawned. Jordan realized that he was still sleepy, and figured he should head back to bed. 

“I have to work in the morning,” Jordan cleared his throat. 

“Ah,” Dianite dipped his chin. “You’re not going to have a cup?” Jordan shook his head, not willing to admit the fact that he had only made the cocoa to help Dianite feel better. If not for him, Jordan would have gone back to bed a while ago. Jordan laughed at himself. If not for Dianite, Jordan would still be in bed. 

“If you need anything, let me know.” Jordan shrugged and turned to head down the hall. _I want to help you_. Jordan shook his head at the thought crossing his mind. Of course he wanted to help Dianite, anyone would.

“Same goes to you,” Dianite said to Jordan’s retreating figure. Jordan smiled at him and started down the hall. He situated himself in bed and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders, yawning. He spent some time wondering what might have upset Dianite, and eventually drifted off to sleep trying to focus on something else. 

Two days passed before Jordan decided to take his mother’s advice and take a day off of work. He didn’t realize how much he needed the break until he had it. On Tuesday night, he went to bed early, and woke the next morning feeling refreshed and somewhat content. Not having to think about working took a lot of stress off of him, and he felt like he was able to breathe again.

Ianite and Dianite had spent most of their time exploring the city while Jordan was working, which gave them a reason to leave the apartment and get to know their new surroundings better than they did before. 

Jordan had come home on both days to Ianite rushing down the hall to greet him and sitting him on the couch with Dianite to share a wild story from their adventures that day. 

But on Wednesday morning, everything was silent. Jordan woke to chirping birds and watery rays of sunlight flooding the room. He slipped a sweatshirt over his head and tucked his hands into his pockets, thinking it was odd that he hadn’t heard anything from the siblings yet. They normally got up as early as he did, and they weren’t very quiet. Jordan wasn’t even sure that quiet was part of their vocabulary. 

He laughed to himself as he made his way down the hall, listening for any signs of either sibling in his living room. Jordan wasn’t surprised to find Dianite sitting upright on his couch with a blanket sprawled across his waist. He _was_ surprised, however, to find him and Ianite peering intently at the contents of Dianite’s phone.

“What?” Jordan asked. Dianite peeled his eyes off his phone and looked to Jordan. The way his deep brown eyes pierced Jordan’s made something in his stomach tug. Jordan ignored the feeling and tore his eyes off the man.

“My agent just told me that we got the house,” Dianite told him. 

“That should’ve been impossible,” Ianite shook her head. “Are you sure you didn’t call father?” She punched his arm.

“I swear it on my life,” Dianite glared at his sister. “I would never, and you know that.”

“That’s great!” Jordan told them. He didn’t want to admit it, but a large part of him was sad that they’d be leaving so soon. He’d miss them being around all the time.“When can you move?”

“Since I took care of everything on Sunday, I can move in whenever I want. It’s all mine now.” Dianite said proudly. Jordan didn’t look at him when he spoke. 

“Well,” Jordan started slowly. “I’m in no rush to get rid of you. If you want to stay for an extra day or two to get everything sorted out, then I wouldn’t mind.” In his head, Jordan was screaming for them to stay. It was unhealthy that he had latched on to them, especially since they’d be gone from his life in a matter of days, but he didn’t want them to be.

“We figured that we’d just get out of your hair,” Ianite told him. “So you could have some time to yourself.”

 _I don’t want time to myself,_ Jordan thought. _I already have too much time to myself._ He almost said as much, but decided against it. 

“You can come with us if you want,” Ianite offered. “so you can come see the house.”

“Sure, if you don’t mind. I don’t imagine I’ll be spending much time over there,” Jordan laughed awkwardly. “but I’d love to see it.”

Ianite shot her brother a pointed look, which Dianite didn’t react to. Jordan pretended not to notice.

“When do you think you’ll be leaving?” Jordan asked. Ianite cocked her head and made a face that Jordan knew meant she was thinking.

“I just have to repack my things,” She said. 

“You guys aren’t hungry?” Jordan asked. Dianite shrugged lightly, which Jordan interpreted as ‘yes, but I won’t admit it.’. Ianite shook her head, and told them she was going to get her things ready. 

“Well, then I’m going to eat.” Jordan said. Ianite practically ran to the room she was staying in, too eager to leave him with her brother. Jordan felt Dianite’s eyes on him as he opened the fridge and pulled out a half-eaten carton of chow mein. 

“I have cereal,” Jordan said, digging through his silverware drawer for a clean fork. 

“Is that why you’re eating leftovers?” Dianite’s laugh reverberated throughout the room. 

“I meant for you,” He made a face at Dianite, who laughed again. “I was never much of a cereal person.”

At that, Dianite's face dropped. He understood the subtle message. She liked cereal, so he bought it for her. 

"Well, lucky for you," Dianite flung his blanket off and strolled into the kitchen. "I love cereal." He grinned at Jordan, who directed him to the bowls and boxes of cereal. Jordan took his little box of chow mein and made himself comfortable on the couch. Dianite took his bowl to the table and ate in silence, something Jordan was grateful for. He wasn't the best at starting conversations, especially with people who looked at him like that.

Jordan finished his box and tossed it in the trash before walking down the hall to put some suitable clothes on. A sweatshirt and old basketball shorts wouldn't cut it. He slid some joggers on and replaced his sweatshirt with a long sleeved shirt his mother had bought for him one year for Christmas. He brought the sweatshirt with him, though, as it was the third week of October, and it was quite cold. 

He met Ianite and Dianite in the living room and asked if they were ready to leave. They both told him yes, so Jordan grabbed his keys and his phone and met Ianite outside his complex. 

"He went to get the car," Ianite hummed, wrapping her arms around her torso. Jordan nodded and tucked his keys into his apartment.

"Are you cold?" Jordan asked. 

"A bit," Ianite shrugged. Jordan offered her his sweatshirt, and she snatched it from his hands greedily, throwing it on over the top of her coat. 

"Shouldn't it go the other way around?" He laughed. "Sweatshirt, then coat?" 

"Whatever keeps me warm," Ianite responded, tugging the hood on over her head. Dianite came around the corner a moment later, driving a fancy looking car that Jordan didn't know the name for. He had never been interested in cars much, but he thought they looked cool. That was about all he knew of them. 

Ianite practically threw herself in the back seat of the car, insisting that because Jordan was a guest, he take the front. Dianite gave her a weird look, which she very pointedly ignored. 

The drive to the house was mostly silent, aside from Ianite occasionally speaking up to remind her brother that it was the next street they were supposed to turn on, or that he needed to make sure that he didn't forget to look for the grocery store that was supposedly close. Dianite responded only with a grumble or a hum of recognition and kept driving. 

Jordan felt strange, like he was barging in on a private aspect of their life. 

When they reached the house, Ianite flung Jordan's door open and instantly started chattering about how wonderful it was. Jordan merely stared at the home in shock. 

"This is _yours_?" He asked Dianite. Ianite made a strange face at him as if to say 'who else would it belong to?'. A muscle in Dianite's jaw feathered as he nodded. 

"Your family must be richer than rich," He laughed. "I'm sorry, I know that's not appropriate of me to say, but dang. I thought I lived in a wealthy part of the city."

"Our family has quite the fortune," A frown tugged at Ianite's lips. "I don't really like to think about money, though. We'd rather not have it if we could." Dianite hummed in agreement. 

He took them inside the house and gave Jordan a brief tour of the place, answering most of his questions and laughing at a few of his jokes. 

At the end of it all, Ianite handed Jordan his sweatshirt and thanked him, while patting Dianite on the shoulder. Whatever the action meant, Dianite seemed to be dreading it. His face flushed ever so slightly, and if Jordan hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have noticed.

"Dia can drive you home," Ianite ruffled her brother's hair and smiled widely. Dianite nodded reluctantly. 

"I don't want to be a burden," Jordan told them. "I can walk home, it isn't that far."

"No," Dianite said too quickly. "It's not a problem. It won't take long at all. I don't have much else to do today." 

Inside, Jordan was glad he didn't have to walk home. It was cold, and he could tell it was about to start raining. 

Ianite wished Jordan a farewell and squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug before nearly shoving the two of them out the door and shutting it firmly behind them. 

"What was that about?" Jordan chuckled. Whatever humor Jordan found in the situation, Dianite didn't seem to share it. 

"She's just excited to have the house to herself for a while." He said. Jordan made a soft noise of agreement and settled himself in the front seat of the car again, intent on not speaking. The two fell into an awkward silence as they drove to Jordan's apartment, and he couldn't find the right words to start a conversation.

"I'm sorry, my sister is slightly crazy," Dianite said as he parked outside of Jordan's complex. Rain had started falling a handful of minutes before, and Jordan was eager to get inside so he didn't have to get wet. 

"I like her," Jordan shrugged. "She seems like a type of friend I could use right now." Jordan hoped Dianite would pick up on the hint. He didn't want them to leave him alone.

"She does give off that vibe," Dianite laughed awkwardly. Jordan took that as a sign and opened the car door, pulling his good over his head. 

"Thanks for the ride," Jordan said. Dianite shrugged him off and told him it was no big deal. Jordan shut the door and turned to the doors of his complex while Dianite rolled the window down and shouted at him.

"Don't forget your plate," Dianite smirked.

"Right," Jordan grabbed it from the back seat and shut the door firmly. "Thanks." Dianite smiled at him and waved kindly. 

"See you around, Jordy."

Jordan's first instinct was to glower at the man, but he found himself waving after the car as it sped away. 

That was the last he had heard from either sibling in two weeks. Around eleven, on the night of Halloween, Jordan received a text from an unknown number. 

_Ianite says happy Halloween 🎃_

They hadn't forgotten him after all. Jordan saved the number to his contacts and texted Dianite back to tell him thanks and ask how the moving process was going. 

_It's slow. We're still working on a lot of things. You should come by and see it again. It looks a lot different than it did last time you saw it._

_Maybe I will._ Jordan texted back. _Only if we get another awkward car ride._ Jordan smacked himself in the forehead. Of everything he could have said, he picked the worst thing. Dianite didn't respond for some time, and Jordan was sure he had actually driven the man off. 

_We can arrange for that, I think._

Jordan laughed at his phone and set it on his bedside table. Lucky for him, Halloween was on a Saturday, which meant he didn't have to work the next day. The holiday itself didn't mean much to him either. It was just a reason to dress up and stay out late with friends. He normally stayed in, because he didn’t have many friends, but that didn’t bother him. Jordan rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut. He fell asleep faster than he ever had before. 

The following week kept Jordan on his toes. Between his projects at work and Dianite’s new interest in texting him at the strangest times of the day, he didn’t have a moment to himself. It kind of surprised Jordan, how much Dianite texted him. Tom never texted him that often, and Tom spent a lot of time on his phone.

When the weekend rolled around, he was glad to have a break. He was still slightly fragile, but he didn’t mind. Most of his co-workers treated him like a lost puppy, though. They didn’t mean to, Jordan knew, but it was belittling. He was glad he didn’t have to deal with them for a few days. 

He had an extremely uneventful Saturday, and spent almost the entire day in bed. On Sunday, he dragged himself into the cold to trudge down to the grocery store for a jug of orange juice and a loaf of bread. It was raining a lot for Los Angeles, and Jordan hated it. Multiple times he wished he had a car, if only so he wasn’t miserable. 

Late Sunday evening he received a text from Dianite that simply read,

_Get coffee with me next weekend?_

He must have noticed Jordan start and stop typing his response multiple times, because his next text said:

_Not as a date or anything. I just need to get out of the house for a while. I’m tired of being cooped up with my family. My brother’s driving me insane._

_Sure don’t have much else going on_

_If ur busy you don’t have to, seriously. I don’t want to bother you._

_Nah I need to get out of the house_

_Alright then I’ll see you next weekend_

Jordan tossed his phone on the mattress beside him and buried his head in his pillow. He hated that his heart beat a little faster when he saw Dianite’s name on his phone. He hated that he thought about him more than he thought about any of his other friends, whatever that meant. 

Realizing that he would be exhausted if he didn’t get some sleep, Jordan shut his eyes and let his mind wander, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The week went by too quickly. On Tuesday Jordan submitted his latest project for approval. On Thursday he picked a new one up. It was better to keep himself busy than have to suffer through talking with his demeaning co-workers. Most of them left him alone anyways. They weren’t sure how to deal with the whole situation. Jordan wasn’t even sure how they knew about it in the first place.

Friday came around and Dianite texted Jordan the address of the cafe he wanted to go to. It was about halfway between Jordan’s apartment and Dianite’s house, and it seemed to be carefully chosen. Jordan looked it up on his phone. It was a fifteen minute walk from his house, and about a twelve minute walk from Dianite’s. Jordan hummed curiously and tucked his phone back into his pocket. It seemed that Dianite had put a little bit of thought into their not-date.

On Saturday morning, Jordan bundled up and headed out earlier than he would have liked. It was only the second week of november, and it felt like the middle of January. He tugged a beanie over his head and checked the time. If he left at that moment, he would be there precisely when he was supposed to be.

The walk to the cafe wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Most of the people that were out were Christmas shopping, and there weren’t any stores good for that sort of thing in his part of the city, unless you count the Dollar Tree down the street. 

Dianite was waiting for him outside the cafe with his hands stuck deep into the pockets of his coat and his shoulders raised to his neck to keep it warm. Jordan burst out laughing when he saw him, wiping away the tears that stung his cheeks.

“You look like an angry marshmallow,” Jordan sniffled. Dianite shot him an angry look and held the door open for him.

“This isn’t funny,” Dianite tried to say seriously. Jordan gave him a pointed look. “It’s cold!” He insisted.

“You could’ve gone inside,” Jordan suggested, pulling his hat off. He relished the feeling of a good heater. Dianite shrugged and shouldered past him to get in line. Jordan pushed him back gently and followed. He didn’t miss the smile that Dianite was trying so hard to hide from him. It had lit up his face as soon as he saw Jordan turn the corner. He must have been extremely eager to get out of his house if he had been _that_ happy to see Jordan. 

“What do you want?” Dianite looked over his shoulder and asked. 

“I’ll pay for my own, it’s fine.” Jordan shrugged. He didn’t drink coffee, he actually hated it. He was just planning on getting a mug of cocoa and using it to fill the cold void of his soul.

“Hurry up and pick something we’re almost at the front of the line,” Dianite smiled down at him tauntingly. Jordan glared up at him menacingly. 

“Large hot chocolate, no whipped cream.” He said. Dianite nodded in satisfaction. “I’m gonna hurt you,” Jordan said with a chuckle.

“You’re too short,” Dianite bunched his nose at Jordan before he stepped up to the register to order. Jordan glared at him and stood behind him silently. The moment he stepped away from the register, Jordan hissed,

“I pack a good punch.”

Dianite hummed in acknowledgement but said nothing, only staring at Jordan from the side of his eyes and waiting for his coffee. At one point, he pulled his phone out and frowned at it before tucking it back into his pocket. 

As soon as Jordan had his cocoa in his hands, he scouted out a table and sat down, eager to consume the entire mug. It was too cold for November, and it would only get worse.

“So,” Jordan said over the rim of his mug. “What’s going on?” The question was meant to coax Dianite into talking to him without outright telling him to do so. It worked. Dianite rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. A few curls fell onto his face, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“My father has been bothering me lately, more than normal. He keeps telling me that everything I have, I have because of him.” Dianite took a long drink of coffee. Jordan frowned at him, and Dianite peered at him through his lashes. Those _stupid_ lashes. “It’s true, to be honest with you. I’ve worked under my father and my brother since I can remember. Without them, I don’t know where I’d be. I make too much money and work too few hours and I hate it.”

“I know it’s probably not this simple, but have you ever thought about leaving to chase after something you wanted?” Jordan asked.

“I have,” Dianite shrugged. “I wouldn’t know where to start, though. I never had any hobbies as a kid, and my father would probably disown me if I told him I wanted to leave. My parents' world revolves around money. They’ve never been truly happy, and neither has my brother. Ianite and I don’t want that.”

“That’s why you moved out here,” Jordan realized. 

“Exactly. The whole thing is difficult for us, and very complex. Most of the time I hate thinking about it, but sometimes it’s too much, you know?”

Jordan nodded. He did know, very well. 

“That sounds very unpleasant,” Jordan mused. Dianite chuckled and took another drink of his coffee. 

“You don’t drink coffee?” He asked, inclining his chin at Jordan’s mug. Jordan screwed up his face and shook his head. Dianite gave him a soft look and smiled gently.

“It’s disgusting,” He said. “You could give me a million dollars and I still wouldn’t drink it.”

“What about two million?” The corners of Dianite’s lips tugged upward. Jordan shook his head.

“No sum of money could persuade me,” He declared. “You’ll never get me to drink it, not even if I’m on my deathbed.”

“Fair enough,” Dianite’s head bobbed side to side. “Stick to your cocoa, little man.” He smirked at the glare Jordan shot him. “Leave the coffee to the big kids.”

“I think it’s time for me to leave,” Jordan teased. A fleeting look of panic crossed Dianite’s face, and Jordan could see him scrambling for words. 

“Only joking,” Jordan said softly, letting his mug rest on the table. He wrapped his hands around it for warmth and peered into it. Dianite visibly relaxed, slumping into his chair and taking a small sip from his glass. 

“If you can handle being called an angry marshmallow, I can handle being called short.”

“Those are two very different things, though,” Dianite hummed.

“Both of which are true,” Jordan laughed. Dianite kicked him under the table and he laughed even harder.

“Watch it, Jordy,” He laughed. “You’ll be the angry marshmallow soon enough.”

Jordan shook his head, debating whether or not to tell Dianite that he didn’t like that nickname. He decided that if it made Dianite laugh, he didn’t mind it so much. He took another sip of his cocoa, feeling the warmth of it seep through his body and settle in his heart. If it made him feel like this, he didn’t mind it at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I couldn't be bothered to edit this chapter so I'm sorry you had to suffer through that (:


	4. Opening of Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We made it to November without any angst <3 anyways Jordy gets to know the fam a little more and spends some time hanging with some *pals*

Dianite walked Jordan home, refusing Jordan’s many attempts to just get him to go home. He insisted on it, actually, because he had nothing else to do and he didn’t want to go back to his house. At that, Jordan stopped refusing and let Dianite start talking.

He talked his ear off the entire way home, but Jordan didn’t mind. It was almost weird to not invite him inside. Dianite leaned against the doorframe and finished telling his story, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I should get home,” Dianite sighed. “I’ve been away for too long.”

“You could stay for a while, if you want.” Jordan offered. He tried to sound casual. “I don’t mind.” Dianite thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

“I can’t. I didn’t tell Ianite I was leaving.”

Jordan wanted to tell him to just text his sister and then stay for a while. He didn’t, though, and let Dianite walk away. Jordan shut the door well after Dianite had left, staring down the hall as if Dianite might turn around and come back. After a moment, he asked himself why he was waiting for Dianite to come back.

He shut the door with a finality he hadn’t felt in a while and stared at nothing for a minute or two. Jordan shook his head, telling himself he was tired and out of it, and he just wanted a friend. It was true, for the most part. 

However, he had found that since he had met Ianite and Dianite, he had become a different person. He was softer, and nicer, and he didn’t want to spend as much time at home as he used to. Jordan remembered thinking that the siblings would be out of his life as soon as they moved into their new home, and he never could have been more wrong.

Not even ten minutes later, Jordan’s phone buzzed. He glanced at it briefly, but didn’t respond. A soft smile lifted his lips. He had definitely become softer.

_Thanks._

For a while, everything was quiet. Jordan carried on with his life as he had before everything had happened, and was content to do so. Ianite managed to get Jordan’s number off of Dianite, and started texting him when she was bored, which was quite a lot, Jordan found. He couldn’t stand to have a conversation with her over text, though. Her grammar was terrible, and he knew she typed her messages out that way just to make him mad. 

Dianite hardly ever texted him, and if he did, it was often to vent about his family. Jordan didn’t mind it, even though he felt like he was prying into Dianite’s life. He found that his thoughts were often occupied by his friend, and that when they weren’t texting, he was thinking about their morning at the cafe. He wasn’t obsessed with it, or anything. He just liked having a friend again.

The following Wednesday, Jordan’s phone chimed right after he had thrown himself in bed. He knew that it was probably one of the siblings. No one texted him as often as they did. He unlocked his phone and opened the message with a yawn. Over the last few days, Dianite had grown more comfortable with talking to Jordan, but still only texted him when he knew Jordan wasn’t working.

 _I know you’re supposed to be asleep right now but on the off chance that you’re not, I’m so sorry. Mianite called earlier and told us that he wanted to visit. He called Ianite actually, I was working. When I got home she told me about their conversation and basically, he threatened her, which makes me really mad. He told her that if she didn’t give him the address of our house, he would tell father to remove her from her position in the board at the head of the company. And she really likes that job. So she told Mianite she’d talk to me about it and get back to him, and it just makes me_ so mad. _He knows that Ianite’s the softer one of the both of us, that’s why he didn’t come to me about it. He knew she’d tell him if he threatened her._

Jordan was unsure of what to say, but he noticed Dianite typing, so he decided to wait until he stopped. 

_I know he’s my brother and I’m supposed to love him or whatever but he makes it really hard. Ianite shouldn’t have to be put through that. I’m not even sure why he wants to come to LA. He always tells us how much he hates the city, and he’s sorry for us because we live here, but now he suddenly wants to visit. The whole thing is so stupid. I just wish there was a way for me to leave it behind._

_I’m sorry._ Jordan didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t good with emotions. _When he comes down, you guys can come stay with me until he leaves haha_

_As much as I’d love that, he wouldn’t leave until he knew where we were._

_Well then you guys can hide over here during the day if you want. I’ll make a spare key for you and everything_

_You might have to do that regardless of my brothers whereabouts_

_Woah woah you can’t just take over my apartment when I’m not home that’s not how this works watch it_

_You literally just offered_

_Nuh uh_

_Deny it all you want, Jordy. I’m expecting a spare key for Christmas. If I don’t get it I’ll be sorely disappointed_

_Christmas is in another month._

_If I have to wait five weeks to waltz into your house whenever I want then I have to wait five weeks_

_Joke’s on you I’ll give the key to Ianite._

_What makes you think she won’t give it to me?_

_I’ll make her swear a secret oath._

_Pffft yeah, that’ll work. I’d like to see her keep a secret. You should get some sleep. I’ll bother you more tomorrow_

_Alright fine goodnight_

_goodnight (:_

Jordan plugged his phone in on his bedside table and rolled onto his side. As much he didn’t want to admit it, he really did like talking to Dianite. 

Thursday was absolutely awful. Jordan woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and was almost late to work. His supervisor was livid when he arrived, and he seemed to take all of his anger out on Jordan. The hardest part of the whole thing was keeping his mouth shut. He didn’t want to say anything that would get him in serious trouble, so he took it all silently. 

Some of his co-workers still felt bad for him, even though it was the middle of November and he was over it. They spent the whole day telling Jordan that he’d be alright and that the next day would be better.

 _If I had a dollar for every time someone at work told me to keep my head up, I’d be rich._ Jordan texted Dianite on his lunch break. He hadn’t had time to sit down and think about anything before then, and he was completely overwhelmed.

_What happened?_

_Just a bad day at work. I wanna go home already and it’s only 12:30_

_I’ll come pick you up (;_

_haha absolutely not. I am no coward. I will die here like the man that I am_

_I’d prefer it if you didn’t but whatever suits you. You can yell at me when you get home if you want._

_I honestly might. I need to be 😡 for a while._

_Fine by me. Just try not to kill anyone while you’re working._

_It’ll be a chore. My emotions are all over the place. I feel like I wanna cry, but I also wanna punch something, but I also wanna sleep for five days. Just in case I don’t make it through the day, do you know of a good spot to bury a body?_

_I’m not answering this question right now. If you wanna talk about it later let me know and I’ll let you scream in my ear for an hour. It’d be an honor._

Jordan laughed quietly. No one spared him a glance.

I’ll keep that in mind.

_As much as I’d like to, I don’t just sit in front of my phone all day and wait for you to text me. I have to get back to work._

_You’re such a liar._

_I don’t know what you’re talking about._

_It’s almost like you have a life or something_

_Believe it or not_

_I’ll text you later, ig_

_(:_

The rest of the day was slightly better, but still awful. He ended up staying an hour late, and really did not feel like walking home. Ianite sent him a few texts around the time he normally got off, but he hadn’t read them yet. He left the building and pulled his phone out of his phone pocket.

_Wat u do to my brother? Since he got home hes done nothing but stare at his phone_

_And you think I broke him?_

_U mustve done something?_

_I’ve been working all day I couldn’t have done anything._ Jordan smirked down at his phone. He rolled his eyes and texted Dianite.

_You think you’re funny._

_I know I am._ He responded instantly, as if he was in fact staring at his phone. _Are you home yet?_

_No I got off late today and I have to walk home._

_Let me come get you_

_It’ll take longer for you to drive to me than it will for me to walk home._

_I’ll speed._

_Not worth it_

_That’s what you think._

_You’d really put yourself through a solid hour of traffic just to drive me a grand total of 20 minutes?_

_Who says I wouldn’t stay for a while?_

_Who says you’re welcome?_

_Touché._

_I told you I’d call you just wait for me to get home_

_Yess okay I’m waiting._

Jordan got home a few minutes after eight and grabbed a handful of pretzels from his cabinet. He had never really eaten proper meals, and now he just grazed whenever he felt slightly hungry. It wasn’t a healthy habit, but he told himself it was good that he was eating consistently, at least.

He took a hot shower and threw himself into bed a little after nine, trying to relieve as much stress as he could. When he finally grabbed his phone to call Dianite, it was almost 9:45.

 _You up?_ He waited a few minutes for the response. 

_Always._

Jordan dialed him, and Dianite picked up on the second ring.

“Hey,” He said.

“You sound exhausted,” Dianite laughed. “Why are you still awake?”

“Because I’m a man of my word,” Jordan put a hand to his heart for dramatic flair, even though Dianite couldn’t see him. 

“I’d be so hurt if you didn’t call me. I’d cry about it for hours,” Dianite said sarcastically. Jordan laughed. “Did you want to talk about anything?” Jordan shrugged, then remembered that Dianite couldn’t see him.

“Now that I’m home, I feel a lot better. I just wish people would stop babying me about something that happened in October.”

“It was only a month ago,” Dianite hummed. “I’m not defending them or anything. They probably just know it takes time to recover from something like that.”

“Yeah, I can understand that. But I’m over it, I’m pretty sure. I haven’t thought about her in awhile, and aside from occasionally feeling lonely, I’m fine. You and Ianite never leave me alone, so I guess I have you to thank for that.” 

Dianite hummed with laughter and waited for Jordan to keep talking. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jordan tried to find the words to convey what he was feeling, and Dianite just waited.

“Dia?” Jordan asked. His heart skipped a beat at the nickname. He had never called Dianite that before. He hoped he didn’t mind. 

“Hm?”

“Is it weird that I stopped thinking about her so soon?” Dianite was silent for a long while. Jordan could hear him shift slightly in his bed.

“No, I don’t think so,” He said finally. “I do think you’re keeping yourself too busy, though. That’s why you feel so tired all the time.”

“I’m so tired all the time because you’re awake during godless hours and you keep me up.” Jordan laughed.

“Oh, I keep you up, do I?” Dianite chuckled. “We can remedy that very quickly.”

“You’re the devil,” Jordan yawned.

“So I’ve been told,” Dianite hummed. “You should get some sleep.”

“I should, but will I?” 

“Probably not. You don’t know what’s good for you.”

“That’s not true,”

“I think it is. You’d be asleep by now if you had any idea of what was good for you.”

Jordan laughed hesitantly, holding himself back from telling Dianite that the only reason he wasn’t sleeping was because Dianite made him feel at ease. It was easier for him to fall asleep after a long day if he had talked to him.

“Fine, then I’ll sleep after you tell me what’s new with you. I know there’s something you’re not telling me. You haven’t talked about yourself in forever, and you’re the most narcissistic person I know.”

“Pft, I am not.” Dianite insisted.

“You are too. Now tell me something. One thing, and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Fine,” Dianite sighed. “My brother’s coming into town this week. He’s staying until our company Christmas party the week before Christmas.”

“That’s a month,” Jordan realized aloud. He was all too aware that Dianite had probably already realized that.

“Yep. It is. I’m not very excited about it, but I have no say in what happens, so I’ll just deal with it. The only reason I was so quiet about it is because I knew if I said something about you to him he’d want to know who you are. I don’t want to rope you into this mess.”

“You just don’t want to share me,” Jordan joked. Dianite laughed.

“That’s absolutely it, Jordy.” He got quiet for a moment. “Forgive me if I’m distant for the next little while. I’ll try very hard not to be but-”

“Dia, it’s fine.” Jordan cut him off. “And I’m serious too. I’m not going anywhere.” He didn’t mean it to be so reassuring about it, but it came out that way. 

“Okay,” Dianite said. “Okay, thank you. Go to sleep now, you heathen.”

“Fine, I will.” Jordan grumbled. “Goodnight, you lunatic.”

“Goodnight, Jordy.”

Jordan hung up the phone and exhaled deeply. Dianite put him at ease. He made it so much easier for him to relax. Jordan shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He slept better than he had in a long while.

The weekend rolled around, and Jordan tried very hard not to bother Dianite. Ianite, however, didn’t seem to care that her brother was in town, and sent Jordan multiple texts on Sunday afternoon.

_Get me out of this house._

_U think im joking i 100% am not_

Her latest text was about a paragraph long, and it made Jordan laugh harder than it should have. He was almost tempted to not respond.

_coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date coffee date p l e a s e can we go out for coffee today_

_When?_ Jordan asked her.

_Right freaking now. lets go ill meet u there in 20 same place u met Dia_

_Are you gonna leave him at home with mianite?_

_Yep hes pissed see u in 20_

_Ur an awful sister. does he know where you’re going?_

_Yup he steals ur attention 95% of the time give me one hour_

_Maybe you should text me more_

_I D O u absolute fool im going to beat you up with my tiny fists when we get to that cafe you better watch out_

_k_

Jordan pulled a beanie over his head and locked his door. It was too cold outside. Stupid November. It was always too cold. It was almost December, as well. Only a few more days, and he’d be suffering even more.

He ordered his cocoa before Ianite got to the cafe, so he found a table and waited for her. She appeared a few minutes later with a sweater wrapped around her torso firmly. Jordan shrugged off his coat and almost threw it at her.

“Do you not have a good jacket?” He hissed. “You’re absolutely insane.”

“I narrowly escaped death by Dianite when I left that house. I really didn’t have time to grab a coat.” Ianite shivered and pulled the coat around her tightly. “Besides, yours are so much warmer.”

“Because you’re taking them off someone who’s been using it to stay warm,” Jordan rolled his eyes and lifted his mug. Ianite’s eyes caught on the mug, and she stared at it blankly.

“I’ll get you one if you want,” Jordan offered. Ianite shook her head and slumped backwards in her seat. Her eyes went glassy for a moment, and she sighed. 

“You good?” Jordan asked. Ianite shrugged. “When are you going to beat me up?”

“Right now,” She kicked him under the table. Jordan yelped and pulled away from her. Ianite cackled at him, then apologized.

“I shouldn’t have used you as an excuse to get out of the house,” She told him.

“I haven’t seen you in forever, it’s fine. What’d you say when you left?”

“That I had a coffee date at the cafe down the street. You should’ve been there to see the look on Dia’s face when I said that. He knew exactly what I was doing.” Ianite laughed. “Mianite didn’t say anything. He was probably glad to see me go. I can’t believe he’s gonna be here for another three weeks. I hope we can drive him away before then.” Ianite laughed half heartedly.

“He’s staying until your family’s Christmas party, right?” Jordan took another sip of his cocoa. Ianite nodded and gave him a strange look.

“How’d you know about that?” She asked, then rolled her eyes. “Of course Dia told you about it. Did he invite you?” Jordan shook his head softly. He didn’t know anything about the party, other than that the siblings were all going to it.

“Well, then I will.” Ianite said decisively. “You should come. Both of us want you there, and my parents probably won’t even notice because they’ll be busy with their people. I’ll text you about it later. I can take care of the ride, as well. Don’t worry about any of it.”

Jordan hummed. He didn’t really like parties. He wasn’t a people person, and large crowds of people made him feel uneasy. He thought about telling her no, but remembered that Dianite would be there as well. If they both wanted him there, he couldn’t really so no to that.

“As long as you both want me there, I’ll go.” Jordan shrugged. Ianite’s face lifted instantly, and she sat a little straighter. Jordan smiled at her. He loved her in a way he couldn’t describe, and he was glad to see that his agreement made her feel a little better. It wasn’t the same way he had loved Emma. It was more similar to the way he loved his mother, he thought.

Jordan walked Ianite home, but stopped at the head of the driveway. He had to fight very hard to resist the urge to follow her to the door. He said goodbye from afar and walked home in silence. 

He spent the rest of the day thinking about the Christmas party. It made him anxious to think about the masses of people he would be surrounded by. Most parties weren’t too bad, but based on what Jordan knew about the sibling’s parents, this party was going to be nothing like he had seen before.

Around eleven, Jordan drifted off to sleep on his couch after working on his most recent project for a few hours. A violent buzzing sound woke him minutes later, and Jordan stirred to find Dianite’s name plastered on his phone. He yawned and answered.

“Hello,” Jordan sighed.

“When do I get a coffee date?” Dianite asked by way of greeting. There was a trace of humor in his voice. 

“You don’t,” Jordan pulled himself off the couch and took his things to his room.

“Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, but it’s fine.” Jordan tried to hide his yawn. “How’s everything?”

“Better than I thought it would be,” Dia said hesitantly. “I heard Ia invited you to the party.”

“Yeah,” Jordan said blankly. He set his laptop down on his desk and climbed into bed.

“She told me you agreed to go,” Dia said a little skeptically. “What’d she bribe you with?”

“Nothing,” Jordan laughed. “I like spending time with her, but don’t tell her I said that.” Dianite chuckled.

“As long as I get promised a coffee date, my lips are sealed.”

“Fine,” Jordan relented. “I’ll take you for coffee.” Dianite made a cheering sound on the other end of the phone, and Jordan laughed.

“That’s all I wanted. You can go back to sleep now.”

“Wow okay. Nice talking to you too.”

“Mmm goodnight, Jordy.” Dianite hummed. Jordan couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the obvious affection in his voice.

“Goodnight, Dia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter in half too (^: it was over 15 typed pages I can't put y'all through that.


	5. The First Time it Was Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Party time!

The night of the party came sooner than Jordan wanted. Ianite arranged for a driver to pick Jordan up at half past nine. She made sure to repeatedly pester him about dressing up.

“Basketball shorts and a t-shirt may be a good look for you, but this is a _formal_ event.”

Jordan would just roll his eyes and tell her he knew how to dress up. She seemed skeptical, though. He felt a smug satisfaction as he shrugged his suit coat on and checked the clock. Ten past nine. 

A knot of worry began to grow in his stomach. He hadn’t been to any kind of social gathering in so long. It felt weird to dress up again.

 _You still planning on coming?_ Jordan looked down at his phone. Dianite. A moment later, his phone chimed again, this time from Ianite.

_Getting cold feet yet?_

_Never._ Jordan responded. He left Dianite’s text unanswered. It made him feel odd, for a reason he couldn’t place. 

At 9:30 on the dot, Jordan made his way down the flights of stairs in his apartment complex and braced himself for the chill of the night. He pushed the door open, blinking as tears sprang into his eyes. The night was colder than he thought it would be, and he cursed himself for not grabbing one of his wool coats before heading out the door.

He could have turned back for it, but a black limousine rolled up in front of him, and a tall man got out of the driver’s seat, walking around the front of the car to open the door for Jordan.

“Mr. Maron?” He asked. Jordan dipped his chin in confirmation, and climbed into the backseat of the car. The driver shut the door behind him and took his spot at the wheel again. The drive to the convention hall was utterly silent. Every turn they took brought them closer to a place Jordan wasn’t sure he wanted to be. 

Ianite would murder him if he didn’t show his face, though, and since he’d already told her he would be there, he felt obligated to go.

When they arrived at the hall, the driver stopped the car and let Jordan out before telling him where the car would be when he was ready to leave. Jordan thanked him and made his way inside the hall. There were already a few hundred people in the hall, much to his surprise. Ianite hadn’t been joking when she told him that his parents had serious parties. 

Jordan scouted out the main hall from the safety of the door, looking to see if he could find either of his friends on the outskirts of the room. He couldn’t find Ianite, but his eyes snagged on someone he thought looked like Dianite leaning against the wall, determined eyes scouting the room for someone.

Jordan gave the man a second glance and realized that it was Dianite. He called out to him over the music and made his way through the hall. When Dianite’s eyes landed on him, they didn’t waver. Jordan gave him a shy smile and stood close enough to him that their shoulders brushed.

“Hey,” Dianite breathed. 

“Hi,” Jordan smiled shyly.

“I wasn’t sure if you would come,” Dianite admitted. Jordan felt a pang of guilt. He should have answered his phone.

“Sorry,” Jordan replied. Dianite lifted his shoulders slightly and brushed a stray curl from his face. _There's nowhere else I'd rather be._

“Jordan!” Ianite darted over, pushing through the crowd. The soft lavender of her dress sparkled in the white lights of the hall, which drew a fair amount of attention to her as she rushed towards them. She wrapped her arms around him in a bone splintering hug and grinned up at him. “Merry Christmas!”

“Thanks,” He hugged her back. She clicked her tongue at him and told him to watch the hair. Jordan was too distracted by her dress to notice it, though. It was easily the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Dianite pushed a breath out his nose in mock laughter, and Ianite glared at him.

“I spent hours on it,” She said dramatically. “Perfection takes time, boyo.” Jordan rolled his eyes and laughed.

“I can mess it up in about five seconds,” Jordan lifted his hand to her head and she swatted it away violently.

“ _No_ ,” Ianite said sternly, and poofed her tightly wound curls. “Touch them and I’ll gut you.” She said sweetly, giving him a wide smile with her red-painted lips. Jordan’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Such strong words from such a little girl,” Dianite came up behind her and put his hand on her head. A mischievous smile spread across his face. Ianite’s mouth dropped into the shape of an ‘O’, and she ducked out of his grasp.

“You’re the worst,” She ground out. “Introducing the two of you to each other was the worst thing I’ve ever done. Not a day goes by that I don’t regret it.”

Dianite and Jordan shared a mischievous smile and Ianite growled at them. Jordan burst into laughter. It was weird to think that a few months ago, they weren't a part of his life. They had adopted him into their family, and Jordan loved it. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ianite asked the boys. Dianite shrugged, and Jordan asked for a glass of champagne. Ianite threw herself into the crowd, allowing herself to be whisked away by the waves of people that pushed her to and fro. She navigated the whole thing with skill, Jordan noticed. 

"I’m surprised she didn’t make you get it yourself," Dianite said quietly. Jordan had to strain to hear him over the music, and he chuckled nervously.

"Me, too" Jordan laughed, tucking his hands into the pocket of his suit. He surveyed the crowd silently, taking in the sight of hundreds of people mingling together happily. And then there was him and Dia, doing whatever it was they were doing on the outskirts of the hall. 

"Your collar is messed up," Dianite told him. He reached out a hand and folded it into place, but he lingered. Jordan felt sparks burst where his fingers brushed against his skin. 

Dianite's hand rested on his shoulder for a moment. The weight of it was comforting, in a way. It was as if his hand was made to rest on Jordan's shoulder. 

"You look nice," Dianite half-whispered, and pulled his hand away. Jordan felt blood rush into his cheeks.

"You don't look half bad either," Jordan responded lightly. Dianite's voice still rang through his ears. He was pretty positive friends didn't say that to one another. Friends didn't linger that long. Friends didn't look at each other with soft eyes and gentle smiles all the time, like they were the entire world. 

"Dia-" Jordan deflated as Ianite emerged from the crowd and handed Jordan his flute. 

“I saw Mianite,” She rolled her eyes. “Entertaining mother’s friends.” She inclined her chin to Dia, and he responded with a knowing glance before fixing his gaze on the crowd. Ianite was all smiles and laughter until she saw the look on her brother's face. She stopped talking and leaned against the wall with them.

They spent most of the evening along that wall, talking and cracking jokes about anything and everything. None of them liked to dance, so none of them did. They were content with each other's company. Dianite seemed very reserved, but Jordan didn’t know how to bring it up without making him uncomfortable.

After two hours, and too many drinks, Jordan peeled off from the siblings to use the restroom. He wasn't sure if it was the champagne, or the insane amounts of people that still occupied the hall, but he couldn't find his way back to his friends. 

After a while, he stumbled into a wall, one he was pretty sure he had leaned against for a majority of the night. It was starting to get warm, so he removed his suit coat and trailed the wall, figuring he'd find them at some point. 

He heard what he thought sounded like Ianite's laughter sound from the other end of the hall, and he followed it quickly, not wanting to lose it. He followed the source of the sound to a balcony, where a small crowd of people were making their way back indoors. 

The siblings must have known them, he figured. When the balcony cleared, he was surprised to see a distraught looking Dianite hanging his arms over the railing, and Ianite patting his back gently. 

Jordan hung back slightly, not wanting to interrupt. Ianite said something to Dianite, and he shook his head and groaned in response. Jordan thought he looked like he was about to cry. Ianite frowned and whispered something else to him, which caused him to snap upright suddenly.

"I just want him to know that I'd do anything for him," He sighed. Jordan felt a knot tie in his stomach. Maybe that was why they'd slipped away. Dianite wanted to find the boy he was talking about. An unknown feeling pooled in him as he realized that Dianite liked someone, and then cursed himself for even caring. It's not like he was in love with the man, so it didn't matter. Jordan decided that their sibling time was over, and approached them as if nothing had happened. 

Dianite visibly paled at Jordan's entrance, but stood up straighter and smiled a little bit. Ianite apologized for running off, telling him that they had been swept away by Mianite and his gaggle of followers. Dianite rolled his eyes and made a gross face. Apparently they weren't fond of their mother's friends either.

Ianite got cold after a few minutes on the balcony and complained that she didn't have any sleeves to keep her warm. Jordan offered her his suit coat, but she declined and told him that she didn't want anyone to think they were together. 

It was meant to be a joke, Jordan knew. It just didn't sit right with him. Neither him nor Dianite laughed at it, and Ianite made the decision to drag them back inside and get them both drinks. She made Jordan go to the bar with her, as if she somehow knew that leaving him with her brother would result in an unwelcome conversation. 

She kept making faces at Jordan, though. He thought she wanted to say something, but any time he asked her about it she shrugged him off and said she was just getting tired. 

Jordan had a few more drinks, then decided it was time to go home. It was only a few minutes past twelve, and he knew he should have stayed longer, but he didn’t feel up to it. After he had come back from the restroom, he felt awkward and unwelcome, and Ianite could definitely see that he felt that way. Dianite got caught in a conversation with someone Jordan didn’t know, and Ianite grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Jordan could see Dianite staring at him from the corner of his eye as they slipped out of the hall. She walked him to the lobby and thanked him for coming. 

"It was fun," Jordan shrugged. Ianite smiled at him knowingly and gave him a gentle hug. 

"It meant a lot," She didn't finish the statement, but Jordan knew what she meant. _To him. To me._ He nodded at her weakly and turned to meet his driver in the parking lot.

"I'll see you around, Ianite." It felt like a goodbye. Jordan didn't want it to be a goodbye. He hadn't even said goodbye to Dianite. But it wasn't a goodbye, he reminded himself. And Dianite was preoccupied. He probably hadn't even noticed Jordan was gone, he told himself. It was a stupid thing to try to convince himself of, though. He had seen Dia’s gaze flicker between him and the person he had been talking to many times during his conversation. Of course he had noticed that Jordan was gone.

He felt Ianite's eyes follow him to the parking lot. When he turned back, she was gone. He frowned gently. It felt like a goodbye. He didn't want it to be a goodbye.

The next morning, Jordan had a text from Ianite. Sent at 1:37 in the morning, he noticed. He had been asleep then, and he wished he was still. It was only 10:34, and he felt like he hadn't slept at all. 

Against his heart's desire, he opened the text. It was a simple line, too polite for Ianite. He knew there had to be some hidden motive behind it. 

_Thank you for coming to the party._

He frowned at his phone. She never used punctuation. She never spelled out the word 'you'.

_thanks for inviting me it was fun_

He wasn't expecting her message to come as soon as it did. He hadn't even rolled over in bed before his phone chimed. 

_i know how u feel & im sorry that sounds really creepy but its true _

_What?_

_abt Dia._

_What about him?_

Jordan could just imagine Ianite glaring at her phone. The thought of it was enough to make him laugh. 

_U like him, dont u? I know its none of my business but u should tell him_

_I have no clue why you're telling me this shouldn't you be asleep?_

_im not stupid Jordy u should tell him how u feel_

_If I did like him, why would I tell him?_

_Coz thats what ur supposed to do when u like someone_

Jordan wasn't sure how to respond to that. Did he like Dianite? He thought about it for a minute. He made Jordan smile even when he wasn't there. He made him happy even if he'd had a bad day. When Jordan boiled it down, Dianite made him happy. That was the definition of a crush, wasn't it? Someone that makes you happy?

_Okay, fine._

_u better get your head on straight because hes pretty sure hes in love with a straight dude_

Jordan felt his heart do a flip in his chest. Dianite liked him too? So that meant that the boy he had been talking to Ianite about was him? Jordan felt a smile tug at his lips. 

_Fine I'll do it. Chill out._

_Ive had to listen to him gush about u for the longest time please get him out of this house_

_I'll see what I can do_

_ur not funny im being serious_

_I know (:_

Jordan threw his phone down on his bed beside him, trying to gather his thoughts. Dianite liked him. Dianite _liked_ him. Jordan smiled at the ceiling. 

_Dia says gm_

_Tell him I said hi_

_(: tell him urself u coward (:_

Jordan smiled at his screen. Dianite liked him. And he liked Dianite. 

Some time later, Jordan worked up the courage to text Dianite.

_I believe I owe you a coffee date_

Dianite opened the message, but didn’t respond. Jordan felt something in him fall. Maybe he just needed time. He left his phone in his room and went in search of a bottle of advil. An intense headache was growing behind his eyes, and it was already driving him mad. 

Jordan couldn’t stop thinking about his phone, however much he tried. He would focus on anything he could, but he always had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he had left his phone behind.

A good two hours later, Jordan finally picked up his phone. He instantly regretted leaving it alone for so long.

_Today?_

_Yeah_

He wasn’t sure why, but it was so much harder to think about Dia after he had admitted to Ianite that he liked him.

_cant rn but maybe later_

_just tell me when & ill meet you there_

Dianite opened the message, and never responded. Dia always responded. Jordan sighed and left his on the coffee table.

Much to Jordan’s disappointment, Dianite never texted him back. They didn’t talk for a few days, and Dia didn’t even respond when Jordan texted him to say _Merry Christmas_. The remainder of December passed without any word from the siblings. Eventually, he just stopped trying to get Dianite to respond, and texted Ianite, curious to see if she would say anything.

 _I think he’s avoiding me_

Ianite opened the message almost immediately, and took a handful of minutes to finalize her response.

_hes thinking abt some stuff_

_Is he okay? He hasn’t talked to me in a few weeks_

_mianite said some things to him its not ur fault_

That threw Jordan for a loop. His sadness melted into anger, and he stared at his phone for a few seconds before he felt composed enough to respond.

_Is he still around?_

_he left this morning he tends to overstay his welcome. dia will say something to u soon i promise_

_well now im not worried about it. I was just worried about_ him. _I know I’m prying, but what did Mianite say?_

_thats not for me to tell as much as i want to_

_that’s fine I don’t need to know_

_u could probably text him again pretty soon now that hes gone_

_what do I say?_

_idk ur the one whos in love with him im sure youll figure it out ur a smart boy_

_shut up Ia_

_its trueeeee thoooo_

_doesnt mean you have to call me out like that_

_😘 go get ur mans jordy_

_leave me alone_

_never_

Jordan thought about their conversation for a while. He wanted to know Mianite had said, but he knew it wasn’t any of his business. If it was bad enough to shut Dia down completely, then it must have been awful. Jordan felt another flash of anger. Dianite didn’t deserve that. He deserved happiness, and a family that loved him, not the broken family he had. 

He gave up on waiting to text Dianite after two hours. Ianite had told him to wait a while, and he did. Two hours was a while.

 _We never went for coffee._ He sincerely hoped that he would respond. After a handful of minutes, he did. Jordan was so relieved he could have cried.

_How do you not hate me?_

Jordan almost confessed right then and there. He shoved the idea from his head and thought of a more subtle answer. 

_I don’t think I ever could_

Upon second thought, that wasn’t much better. He couldn’t unsend the message though, and a flush spread across his cheeks when he noticed Dia had opened it.

_Likewise (: i don’t really feel like going out today._

Jordan felt his heart fall again. He had to be patient, he reminded himself.

_I know it’s a long walk, but you could come over if you wanted?_

_Of course. give me half an hour_

_okay (:_

Jordan practically bolted out the door. So many words were piling up in his head. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find the proper way to convey them. Ianite texted him a few minutes later, and it made Jordan feel like he was on top of the world.

_Bby steps jordy👏 see u soon_

When Jordan arrived, Dianite opened the door and grinned at him. Jordan grinned back, and he felt so stupid for not realizing that he liked Dianite sooner.

“Hi,” Dianite said shyly. “I missed your dumb face.”

“Glad to hear,” Jordan said softly. “The feeling was mutual.”

They spent the rest of the day on the couch, catching up on what they had missed when they hadn’t been talking. Ianite only spent an hour with them, much to Jordan’s surprise. He got nervous when she left, though, as if he wasn’t supposed to be alone with Dia.

“I’m sorry,” Dianite rested his head on his knees and sighed. “I wanted to talk to you so bad. I just felt so bad, and I didn’t know what to say. It just became a huge mess of me trying to figure out what to say to you without driving you away or making you upset or something.” Dianite sighed again. Jordan resisted the urge to reach for his hand.

“It’s alright,” He said softly. “I’m not mad at you or anything, I was just worried. I wasn’t sure if you were alright or not.”

“Define ‘alright’,” Dianite grumbled. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I know you thought you did.” Jordan frowned gently. He wasn’t wrong. “It was just my stupid brother. We can’t keep him around for too long, or stuff like this happens.”

Jordan wasn’t sure exactly what ‘stuff like this’ meant, but he wasn’t going to push Dia to tell him. He just nodded his head gently and didn’t say anything. The more time they spent on that couch, the more Jordan realized that he really did like Dianite. He just couldn’t figure out how to say it, and it made him so mad.

Just before dark, Jordan headed home. It was already chilly outside, and the dark would just make it worse. Ianite tried to get him to stay for dinner, but Dianite told her to let him go. Part of him was worried that they wouldn’t ever speak again, but it became a routine for them to spend time at each other’s homes when they weren’t working. 

Dianite picked Jordan up from work for most of the week, and he spent an hour or two at his apartment afterwards almost every day. One night, Jordan even got him to stay for dinner. 

On the days Dia didn’t pick him up, he walked straight to his house and spent most of the evening with the siblings. As the week went on, Diante got better. He started pestering Jordan about getting coffee constantly, and seemed to have a lot more energy. Jordan told him they could get coffee if Dia went with him to the grocery store afterwards.

Ianite was obviously going crazy, Jordan could tell. Anytime the three of them were in a room together, she looked like she was going to hurt either one of them if they didn’t tell each other they liked each other. Jordan wanted to, he just didn’t know how. It was clear that they both had a thing for each other, though. It was reassuring, but Jordan still couldn’t figure out how to tell him. He thought maybe it was because he had never liked a boy before, and somehow that was way different than telling a girl that he liked her.

At the end of the week, Jordan met Dia at the cafe. Dia had brought an umbrella, claiming that it was supposed to rain. Jordan visibly deflated when Dia told him that. He hated the rain with a burning passion, and he knew it. Dianite only raised his eyebrows at him and grinned, though.

When they left the coffee shop, Jordan groaned and turned around to go back inside. It had started raining, and it was _cold._ Dia grabbed his shoulders and spun him around before handing him his coat. It was way too big for him, but it was warm, and that was all that Jordan cared about.

"I absolutely hate the rain," Jordan grumbled, tucking his hands into the pockets of Dianite's coat. Dianite looked down at him with those soft eyes Jordan had seen so many times before.

"What?" Jordan asked. 

"Why'd you want to go outside, then?" Dianite laughed and nudged him with his shoulder.

"Because I'm in need of food? Someone keeps eating it all." Jordan elbowed Dianite gently. 

"Are you sure it's not because you wanted to steal my coat?"

"That could be it, too." Jordan grinned at Dianite. His eyes went soft again, and his pace slowed.

"It looks good on you," Dianite pushed him hard enough that he left the cover of the umbrella. 

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Jordan wiped a drop of rain off his face and tucked himself back under the umbrella. In an instant, Dianite closed it and left it hanging at his side. Jordan turned back to face him. He'd stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and was staring at Jordan with an odd expression.

"Dia, it's wet out here." Jordan huffed, lunging for the umbrella. Dianite hummed playfully and pulled it out of his reach, flinging it backwards on the pavement. Dianite grabbed Jordan's waist with both of his hands and pulled him close, covering Jordan's cold lips with his warm ones. 

Shock lit in Jordan as he realized what was happening. As soon as the moment began, it was over. Dianite pulled back with a shy expression on his face and waited for Jordan to say something.

"Next time you kiss me, you should do it someplace dry." Jordan said shyly. Dianite grinned and brought his hands to Jordan's face. 

"I can't wait that long," He whispered, and kissed Jordan again. Jordan hummed against his mouth and pulled back. He pulled Dianite’s hand from his face and held it between both of his firmly. 

“You're so dense,” Dia told him, watching Jordan intertwine their fingers. “I love you so much.” Jordan grinned at him. 

“I love you too,” Jordan squeezed Dianite’s hand and dropped it to grab the umbrella from the pavement. “But I want to be dry now.” Dianite laughed, a warm sound that rang through Jordan’s ears and made his heart swell. 

Dianite took the umbrella from him, and they started their walk back to Jordan’s apartment with their shoulders pressed together.

“What about the food?” Dia asked. Jordan shrugged against him and pulled Dia’s coat around him tightly. It even smelled like him, and it made Jordan so happy. 

“We’ll go back for it later.” He promised. Jordan reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt and pulled out a little box. He handed it to Dia shyly.

“I know it’s not Christmas anymore, but I still owe you a present.” 

“I didn’t-” Dianite started. Jordan shook his head, and Dianite stopped talking. Inside the box was a copy of Jordan’s apartment key. Dianite laughed, surprised that Jordan remembered. 

“I was going to get you one, whether or not we ended up...together.” Jordan flinched at the wording. He could have worded that better, he knew.

“Do you want to be?” Dianite asked. Jordan gave him a look. “Together?”

“I’d like that,” Jordan grinned at Dia, who grinned back. “I’d like that very much.”

“Then together we shall be,” Dianite declared, nudging Jordan’s shoulder gently. He leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. Jordan grabbed Dianite’s hand and laced their fingers together. They never once let go of each other, and neither of them minded it.

 _I could die this way,_ Jordan thought to himself. He knew, without a doubt, that Dia could say the same thing.


	6. Epilouge (Heaven of a Human Spirit)

Jordan had never been so glad that his apartment was dry. Dianite threw himself on the couch like he did every other time he went over and waited for Jordan to take his spot beside him. He did, and Dianite shifted to lean his head on Jordan’s shoulder. 

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” Dianite asked.

“No,” Jordan leaned his head on Dianite’s. 

“Good, because I’m keeping you for myself tomorrow.”

“Then you should just stay the night,” Jordan suggested. Dianite twisted his head around just enough that he could see Jordan out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re serious?” He asked. Jordan shrugged.

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve never stayed over before,” He pointed out.

“That’s not true,” Jordan hummed. “Last October.” Dianite hummed in agreement. The sound resonated through Jordan’s body.

“Ianite’s going to go town when I tell her I’m not coming home,” Dianite laughed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He sent his sister a brief message, and they both waited for the response.

Jordan rested his chin on Dianite’s head as he held up his phone, rumbling with laughter at his sister’s response. 

_u finally told him????AHHHHHHHHH took u long enough when u come home ill have party poppers waiting for u & we can eat cake _

Dianite typed something back and waited for a reply.

“Oh boy,” He sighed. “Get ready for this.”

“What’s-” Jordan stopped short as Dianite’s phone started ringing. He answered it and put it to his ear. Jordan could hear Ianite shout something from the other end of the phone, and Dianite pulled the phone away from his ear to press a button.

“Okay, can he hear me?” Ianite asked.

“Yes, Ia, we can both hear you,” Dianite sighed. 

“Don’t give me that,” She hissed playfully. “Now, put me on the couch between you two.”

"What? Why?" Dianite's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Because I know for a fact you're not saving room for Jesus," Ianite chriped. Dianite laughed, and Jordan felt his heart swell. 

"You think you're funny?" Dianite smiled down at his phone as if his sister could see him. He didn’t move.

"I know I'm funny." She told them. "Now be quiet so I can yell at you." Dianite did as he was told, sinking into Jordan.

"You are the _stupidest_ men I've ever met. I can't believe it took you this long for you to fess up and tell each other you like one another! I figured it out before you even told me!" 

Dianite blew a breath of amusement out of his nose. Jordan caught his eye, and he grinned. 

"Whatever you're doing right now, knock it off. You're being too quiet. I know something's up. Don't even try to argue with me. Jordan, you better listen to me. You better be nice to my brother, okay? I love him so much and if you break his heart I'll beat you up. You hear me?"

"Yep, I got it," Jordan responded. "Message received, loud and clear." Dianite rolled his eyes and laughed quietly. Jordan kicked him gently.

"Dianite! You're not free from this lecture either. We've only known Jordan since October but I was still friends with him before you were! That counts for something. If you hurt Jordan I'll literally kill you. He deserves all the happiness in the world and if you take that away from him there'll be nothing left for me to do but kill you."

"You're being extreme," Dianite told her. "You only met him two or three days before I did."

"So? I still have seniority. And I am not being extreme, this is absolutely necessary. If either of you hurt each other, one of you is going straight to hell. I'll pay for the funeral arrangements, because I'm nice. But seriously, I cannot believe it took you this long to act on your feelings. Dianite, you've been crushing on him since-"

"Okay, okay, you can stop now," Dianite chuckled. "Can we go now?" 

“Wait!” Jordan shouted. “How long, Ia? Tell me.”

“No,” Dianite grumbled and wrinkled his nose. Jordan brushed a stray curl from his face.

“Too long,” She laughed. Ianite went quiet for a second, then made a noise in the back of her throat that Jordan thought sounded a lot like a laugh.

"You're both awful, but I love you." Ianite declared, and hung up the phone. Dianite stuffed it in his pocket and returned Jordan's grin.

"So," Jordan lifted his eyebrows. "How long has it been?" Dianite shook his head and sat up next to Jordan. He pressed their noses together and made a face. 

"Shut up," He said through his grin. 

"Make me." Jordan teased. Dianite leaned forward and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Jordan could never get enough of it. He felt euphoric, like his body would splinter into a million little pieces if he kissed Dianite any longer. 

"Your hair is still wet," Jordan mumbled, tearing his hand away from the back of Dianite's neck. He hummed in response, pressing his head against Jordan's cheek. He recoiled from the chill, and Dianite's laugh set butterflies loose in his stomach. 

"She's right, you know." Dianite whispered, resting his head on Jordan's shoulder again.

"About what? The fact that we're stupid?" Jordan leaned into Dianite's touch. He laughed. 

"You do deserve all the happiness in the world," Dianite said with a surety Jordan hadn't ever heard before. Jordan felt his cheeks flush. Dianite lifted his head to look Jordan in the eyes. "I'd do anything for you, Jordan. Don't you forget it." 

Jordan lifted Dianite's chin and kissed the corner of his mouth. That same euphoric feeling rushed through Jordan's very soul.

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading you guys have all given me heart eyes I love you so much


End file.
